


Worst Nightmare

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy's POV on Barbara, inspired by the quote at the top of the page
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Not sure about this one... but when the muse says jump I jump!_

_**Have you ever met a person who, at first glance you are not attracted to, but then you talk, and with every word, every smile, every laugh they become more beautiful until you can’t believe there was a moment you didn’t think they were.** _   
_**Atticus** _

I knew who she was, or at least I thought I did.

I had heard the gossip, the rumours, the derogatory terms.

When I found out she was my new partner I wanted to storm into Webberley’s office and demand to know what the hell he was playing at. Did he want to scupper my career?

Good manners and breeding stopped me, and I resigned myself to working with her on this case, but once it was solved; well, then all bets were off.

My initial impression was that she was my worst nightmare. Rude, sullen, and temperamental, she smoked like a chimney and scowled every time I opened my mouth.

But then she surprised me, which is something very few people can do.

She stood up for me.

She defended me.

A small chink appeared in her armour, but it was enough to let me see a glimpse of her human side and reset my preconceptions.

Oh, she was still a nightmare, but I began to understand the reasoning behind it. 

She and I weren’t so different after all.

By the end of our time in Yorkshire we had somehow reached a truce.

As the years passed our truce strengthened and grew, and a bond developed between us that can never be broken.

My worst nightmare has turned out to be the greatest gift I could ever have been given.


End file.
